UN CHAT
by lilou8
Summary: Harry finit à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sort qui va le changer un peu, mais cela va peut-être lui être utile pour déclarer sa flamme. (bon résumé cour et un peu nul mais venait lire quand même)


Bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc je ne pense pas quelle soit fameuse mais bon, si on pouvait juste évité la méchanceté gratuite, merci :-).

disclaimers: rien de m'appartiens

Classement:

Genre: romance/ humour (enfin si on peut considérer ça comme de l'humour)

PS: J'ai cherché un autre titre mais bon ... voila quoi

UN CHAT

Harry était en cour de métamorphose, et comme d'habitude lui et Ron faisaient les idiots, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de les sermonner sur le fait que les ASPICs avaient lieux dans six mois et que s'ils ne suivaient pas ils allaient les louper. Plusieurs choses avaient changées depuis la fin de la guerre, ses meilleurs amis c'étaient enfin mis ensemble et lui était allé voir Ginny pour rompre avec elle et lui avouer qu'il aimait un homme, cela avait fait un choc à la rouquine qui, depuis, l'évitait comme là peste. Hermione quand à elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes et continuait de s'énerver contre eux, quand soudain un sort percuta Harry qui chancela avant de s'évanouir.

Quand le brun se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, il vit Hermione, Ron et Malfoy qui était sûrement l'auteur du sort perdu. Ses deux amis avaient l'air plutôt inquiet.

-« Harry ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Hermione visiblement inquiète.

-« Oui tout va très bien, pourquoi ? » Mais le brun fixait toujours Malfoy, quelque chose l'attirait. Là, tout de suite.

-« t'es sur vieux, tu te sens pas bizarre » Ajouta Ron.

-« Bon ça va là si il y a un truc vous me le dite ! » Commença à s'énerver Harry.

-« C'est bon Potter calme ta petite crise, tout ce que tes potes essaient de te dire c'est que t'as des oreilles de chat et une queue aussi » Dit Draco comme si il parlait du beau temps.

-« ah ah ah, très drôle prévient moi la prochaine fois que j'évite de m'étouffer » Dit le brun ironique.

-« abruti lève toi, et tu verras… »

Harry c'était levé soudainement et avait plaqué le vert et argent contre le mur. Tout leur corps était collé et Harry venait d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du serpentard.

-« hey, qu'est ce que tu fou le balafré ! » Mais le blond avait déjà viré rouge vif.

-« Tu sens trop bon Draco, depuis quand t'as changé de parfum ? »

Ron essaya de faire bouger Harry mais il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-« ne te mets jamais entre moi et mon compagnon ! Compris ? » Ron hocha la tête. « Bien maintenant nous allons partir et personne ne va nous suivre d'accord ? »

-« Harry tu promets de ne pas faire une chose que tu regretteras ? »

-« Promis »

Sur ce le brun attrapa son compagnon qui commença à se débattre, mais Harry le pris comme un sac et le transporta jusqu'à la chambre du préfet des serpentards. Le gryffondor observa le tableau pendant que le blond se débattait toujours sur son dos, quand soudain il ne fit plus un seul mouvement et qu'un frisson lui remontait la colonne vertébrale, Harry venait de demander au serpent de lui ouvrir le passage en fourchelang, ce qu'il accepta après quelques minutes.

Il jeta Draco sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

-« Po-Potter, calme toi s'il-te-plait, tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'ont parle ? »

-« Pourquoi faire ? Je veux juste que tout le monde sache que tu es **mon **compagnon »

-« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je ne suis pas un jouet okay alors maintenant tu vas te calmer ! »

Cette phrase eut le don de stopper Harry, il dévisagea le blond qui lui se sentait mal à l'aise de sentir l'érection du brun contre son ventre, érection plutôt imposante.

-« Mais bien sûr que non tu n'es pas un jouet » le sauveur ressemblais à un enfant pris en faute «Tu sais, je vais te dire pourquoi Ginny et moi on se voit plus, je lui ai avoué que j'aimais un homme et cet homme, c'est toi. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans les toilettes en train de pleurer, je t'ai vu autrement plus comme mon ennemie mais comme un autre homme, et puis voilà quoi… Je t'aime »

-« ouah, et bah ça alors je m'y attendais pas du tout, enfin je veux dire je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu m'aimes aussi, parce que en fait… »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir, car le chaton en face de lui était en train de lui dévorer la bouche. Les mains de Harry commençaient déjà à lui retirer sa chemise et sa queue de chat s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Mais Draco n'avait pas l'intention de rester à ne rien faire, il fit basculer le brun sous luis qui miaula sous le frottement de leur deux érections. Le blond commença à déshabiller le brun et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille et descendit vers son cou en lui déposant de multiple baisés papillons. Il défit la ceinture et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Il observa le sexe de son compagnon qui était imposant mais il l'attrapa et le prit en bouche, il avait du mal à prendre plus de la moitié en bouche. Harry se tortillait sous lui.

- "Han ... han ... DraaAAACOOO plu-uus»

Le blond accéléra ses mouvements mais s'arrêta juste avant que le chaton n'est le temps de jouir, et remonta vers ces tétons qu'il maltraita.

Draco se retrouva à quatre pattes sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, et senti la langue d'Harry sur ses fesses, ce qui le fit frémir. Le brun enfonça son doigt mouillé dans l'antre chaude et humide de son compagnon qui se mit à gémir. Deux puis trois doigts le pénétrait son anus puis quelque chose de doux mais d'un peu plus imposant. Draco tourna sa tête pour voir la queue de chat de son amour s'enfoncé en lui, cela eu le don de le faire encore un peu plus.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de voir Draco gémir, il attrapa ces hanches et aligner son sexe sur l'entrée de Draco, il le pénétra d'un coup de rein. Le serpentard gémi de douleur et des larmes se mirent à couler, la verge en lui créait une bosse sur son ventre, mais il sentait les baisés d'Harry dans son dos, ses mots rassurants et le plaisir se mit à refluer.

Quand Harry sentit les hanches de son compagnon bougé il commença de lent va et vient qui devinrent des plus en plus rapide et violent sous les gémissements et suppliques de Draco quand il trouva la prostate du blond. Au bout d'une dizaine d'aller retour il se retira et mit Draco sur le dos qui geignais d'avoir perdu cette présence. Puis Harry le pénétra de nouveau et repris un rythme soutenu. Ils jouirent ensemble et s'écroulèrent sur le lit, le blond se blotti contre son chat en lui soufflant qu'il l'aimait et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent main dans la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres dans la grande salle, un silence s'installa, quelques personnes s'évanouir puis le brouhaha repris pendant qu'ils s'installèrent à la table des gryffondors.

-« Eh bah j'y aurais jamais cru mais bon bienvenue à notre table la fouine » dit Ron avec un sourire et la main tendue, main qui fut vite serré par le blond

-« Merci la belette »

-« Malfoy, venant de toi je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais été dessous » Lui dit Dean.

- "HEIN! »

-« Oui, je l'ai remarqué parce que Seamus à la même démarche que toi après nos nuits de débauche » Dit il en ricanant.

Seamus lui mit un coup sur la tête et Draco était devenue rouge et c'était rapproché d'Harry qui se colla à lui. Machinalement le serpentard lui caressa les oreilles.

-« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi » lui souffla dit il « sinon tu pourras toujours t'aider de ta main droite le soir »

Ce qui fit rire toute la tablé.

-« en fait Harry tes appendices de chat disparaîtront dans trois jours » Lui chuchota Hermione.

- «Très bien merci Hermy '»

-« C'est dommage » lui dit Draco « moi je les aimais bien » Lui dit il avec un sourire pervers.

Ce qui fit signer du nez Hermione qui venait d'imaginer des trucs pas très nets.

C'est comme ça que le couple fut accepté par la plupart des personnes. Et personnes ne fut étonné de les voir disparaître souvent ou s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir.

J'espère que cela vous aura plus, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée

Lilou8


End file.
